Sleeping With the Enemy
by Michebellaxo
Summary: Full prompt inside from tumblr. What happens when David and Regina sleep together, while David is still married to Snow... what happens is worse when it is found that Regina has marked Prince Charming ;)
1. Chapter 1

**This was a tumblr prompt from loverskisslikedeath. Hope you all like it and feel free to pm or review for me letting me know what you think!**

**Full Prompt: Hiiii~! You still taking prompts? Cuz I had a thought, while reading your Evil Charming fics, since you have Regina as a scratcher. I'd love love love a fic where David and Regina fuck (one time thing or an ongoing affair, idc) and David ends up having to explain the scratches on his back to Snow. Because yes. Hot and sexy, and fucking with Snow's head, which I live for LOL**

* * *

David pushed Regina up against the foyer wall, kicking the door shut behind him. Pressing his lips to her neck, quickly and roughly, he rubbed her soft skin with his stubble. She tangled her fingers in his short hair and moaned at the slight roughness of his facial hair against her neck and collarbone.

"Gods David, I was wondering when you were going to get here," she whispered against his ear before she placed her hands on either side of his face and lifted his head so their mouths could meet. David loved being with Regina, he loved fucking her over and over any chance he could get. Yes, he often felt guilt over cheating on his wife and had he and Snow been having sex often as well, he would feel even worse. He moved his hands from Regina's face down the sides of her body, caressing each curve as he passed them. He stopped at her hips, keeping his hands pressed against them and rubbing circles into the dip of her hipbones with his thumbs.

Regina bit at his bottom lip, pulling it away from his teeth and sucking it into her mouth and moved her tongue over it. The woman knew exactly what to do to turn him on and the sensation was exactly what caused him to press himself into her, causing her to moan as she felt his hardness against her pelvic bone. Groaning into his mouth, she enjoyed the feeling as he slid his hands to her narrow waist and lifted. Regina wrapped her legs around his waist and directed him to take them upstairs. He took the stairs slowly, unable to stop himself from kissing the exposed skin at her neck and shoulders.

She rolled her hips against him, causing him to groan against her pulse point, where he was currently sucking. "Fuck, Regina. You're going to be the death of me."

"Is that so?" she teased. "Now hurry, because if we don't get to the bedroom soon, _you_ may actually be the death of _me._"

He was taking the last couple of steps as she said that and hurried to her bedroom, dropping her on the bed and crawling onto the duvet, hovering above her. He lowered his mouth to hers and slid his tongue between her lips. Moving one hand, he began unbuttoning her blouse. After separating all of the buttons, he slid his hand underneath and kneaded one of her breasts, rubbing his thumb against the skin at the top of the bra cup. He lowered his mouth to her sternum and pressed kisses to the tight skin there. Regina reached her arms up and grasped the hem of his shirt in her hands, jerking the fabric up his body and over his head, causing him to stand on his knees to allow the fabric off his arms. While he was kneeling, she began working at his belt and jeans button. She pushed them off his hips, digging her nails into the skin on his hips before he stood up, kicking the clothes off his legs.

Before climbing back onto the bed, David unzipped and unclasped Regina's pants and tugged them down her smooth legs. She leaned up on her elbows to pull her own blouse off while David worked up her legs, kissing the inside of her right calve and thigh until his mouth hovered over her core. He blew his warm breath on the lace that covered her. After teasing her a moment, he lowered his mouth to her covered opening and licked the cloth that covered it. Regina raised her hips and moaned lightly, digging her hands into his hair.

She motioned for him to move up her body, so he did, pressing himself against her opening. She wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them so that she was straddling him. He smirked at her and reached around her back to unclasp her bra, pulling the garment down her arms and pulling her down with it, taking one perfectly shaped nipple into his mouth while his hand worked on the other. She ground her hips against his as he flicked her nipple with his tongue.

David felt Regina grind herself against him several more times before he turned the tables again and flipped her back onto her back. He moved to pull her underwear down her hips and off her legs. Kneeling on the floor, he pulled the backs of her knees down so her ass was on the edge of the bed. He made it his goal to give an almost literal definition to the term "eat out" as he went at her core with his tongue, lips and teeth. He nipped gently at her clit and slid two fingers into her opening, pounding them inside her roughly…just how he knew she liked it.

"Gods, David, fuck me already." And he obliged. He knelt on the bed sitting on the heels of his feet and pulled her body up to sit on his thighs, lowering her core to his hard member. Once he was at her entrance, Regina bucked her hips down to push his length into her. She cried out as he filled her and she pressed her feet to the bed, helping him as they moved together. She threw her arms over his shoulders and clawed at his back, digging into his skin; neither of them cared at that moment if she left any marks on his skin for they were enjoying each other's body too much. David slipped one hand between their bodies until his thumb reached her clit and he started rubbing circles into the bundle of nerves. His free hand gripped her ass, squeezing her against him as they thrust their hips back and forth into each other. He could feel Regina tighten around him with each quick turn he gave on her clit and soon she was bucking involuntarily and erratically against him until her upper body rested against his. He slowed his hips until he could tell she was recovered, and when he began again she pushed him back so he was lying on his back and she was straddling him.

Regina began moving her hips in small circles and David reached his hands up, caressing one breast in each of his large hands, pinching at her nipples while she moved against him. After several minutes of working this way, David wanted to control the motions again and he took to flipping them once again so he hovered over Regina. He knelt on the bed between her legs and lifted her left leg so her calve rested against his chest and the back of her foot rested on his shoulder. Her other leg was bent at the knee and curled around the back of his thigh. He thrust himself back into her, reveling in the new tightness that this position created. Her left hand gripped at his right arm and her right dug into the muscles of his lower back as he pounded against her. He moved his back between them again and repeated his earlier actions of rubbing her clit. By time she began tightening around him again he was close to finishing, too, so he thrust harder and moved his thumb faster until they moved together with their release, panting against each other.

Regina moved her raised leg so it was resting against the bed and David collapsed against her. Neither was bothered by the action, whoever said that people could just have sex without growing attached was wrong…at least in this case, but it wasn't something they had talked about before. As David rolled off of her, Regina rolled over, too, propping herself up on her elbow and laying half on his chest. He bent his neck to look down at her and smiled as she stretched herself up to kiss him chastely.

"You outdid yourself this time, Charming."

"Likewise." He brought the hand that wasn't stroking her back up to her face and brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear. "I think this is my favorite version of you."

"What do you mean?"

"When you have sex hair and most of your makeup has been rubbed off because of sweat and kissing, and your face is relaxed and you have this…pleased expression on your face. You're really, very beautiful." She smiled at him.

"Thank you. You really are quite the…sweet man."

"Regina…what are we doing?"

"You need a definition?" she scoffed, only a small touch of ridicule in her voice.

"Whenever I'm here with you it's like the rest of the world doesn't exist and all I can see and feel is you. But when I go home I feel so much guilt."

"Do you want to stop? I mean…I'll understand if you do, because nothing good really stays around me anyway, and you know…I'm the other woman, it's not like you're cheating on _me_, so I couldn't be too angry with you anyway."

"That's the thing…I _don't_ want to stop. I haven't slept with my wife in weeks because with her…I mean it's not bad, but she just always wants to _make love_ and while that's nice…sometimes, it's very—"

"Vanilla?" Regina cut him off. David chuckled.

"Yes, vanilla." They both heard a phone vibrating and Regina reached over off her side of the bed and reached into David's jeans pocket for the phone.

"Speaking of vanilla," she said, reading that it was Snow calling him. She handed the phone to him and he slid the screen to answer.

"Hello?"

"David? Where are you?" Regina could hear his wife asking.

"I just had to run out to check on something."

"Are you at the station?"

"No. I had an anonymous complaint about some kids in the woods and at the beach, so I was just running around checking on them. I'll be home soon."

"Ok. I'll see you in a bit, honey. Love you."

"Ok, see you soon, bye," he answered, hanging up the phone.

Regina looked at him, placing her hand on his chest and rubbing the skin there. "You didn't say you loved her back."

"We're not talking about this."

"Whatever you say, dear Prince."

"Well, alright your Majesty, I will see you later?"

"Mmm, tomorrow perhaps?"

"Maybe." Regina sat up while David stood next to the bed facing her and getting dressed. She felt light dampness on her sheets and looked down to see light blood prints in the shapes of lines on her fair colored sheets.

"Um, David, I need you to turn around," she directed, standing and waiting for him to turn his back to her. There were three sets of four scratches on his back and one set of four on his left tricep. For his back there were two sets of four that ran along his shoulder blades, one set was down above his "love handle" area. Surrounding all the deep, obvious scratch marks were lighter and likely not permanent ones, too. "We have a small problem, dear."

"What problem?" he asked, watching her closely as she retrieved a handheld mirror from her vanity table and handed it to him. He took it and allowed her to guide him so he was facing away from a tall, framed mirror. She raised his hand that held the mirror and guided it up so he could look in the smaller frame to see the reflection of his back in the larger one. He grimaced at the sight of the raised lines on his back and his tricep. "Well shit."

"Yeah…I'm not certain how you'll explain that. But…I could put some ointment on them and bandage them."

"Sure, uh, maybe then I could tell her that I got scratched in the woods." Regina pursed her lips, flipped her hair out of her face and nodded. She directed him to sit on the bed as she retrieved a first-aid kit and knelt on the bed behind him. She began tending to his scratches tenderly while mentally chastising herself on how much care she was beginning to have for him. She wasn't the type of person who loved someone that wasn't hers. No, she didn't love him, she was possibly deeply attracted to him, but that was an entirely different ballgame.

* * *

Later that night, David gave himself a washcloth cleaning, not wanting to remove his bandages and uncover the scratches Regina had made on his body. When he walked out of the bathroom, Snow stepped into his space and cupped the back of his neck in her hand. Standing on her tiptoes, she put her mouth to his and kissed him gently.

"David…I'm, uh…I'm ovulating. Do you want to try for a baby?" she asked tentatively.

"Snow, I'm really tired, I had a long day. What if we wait until morning?"

"David, have I done something wrong lately? I…we haven't made love in such a long time, since the last time I was ovulating I think."

"That's because all you want to have sex with me for! It's never been about passion or just enjoying each other's bodies except our first couple of times and the day after you and Emma got back! Every other time we've had sex it was because_ I _wanted it or because you wanted to make a baby!"

"Where is this coming from, David?"

"I'm tired, Snow. Not tonight." He began to turn to his left, trying to walk away from Snow but she grabbed his right bicep, curling her fingers around his arm and squeezing. Ordinarily the action wouldn't have hurt him, in fact it would have barely been noticed, but the fact that he had four scratches in nearly the exact spot she grasped caused him to wince and let out a slight hiss.

"David? What's wrong with your arm?" Snow asked, pulling the short sleeve of his shirt up to expose the gauze Regina had placed there.

"Nothing. I got scraped in the woods."

"Well let me see," Snow insisted, tugging again at his sleeve.

"Snow! I'm fine!" David unintentionally shouted, causing Snow to anger quickly and cross her arms over her chest.

"David! You take your shirt off now! You're hiding something and I want to know what it is!" David knew that not taking off his shirt would be just as bad as taking it off, at this point, so he pulled his shirt over his head and Snow walked to stand behind him. She gasped when she saw the four separate bandages and began pulling them off. After all of them were removed, she knew why he had been so distant, why he disappeared for no reason sometimes, and she knew why he didn't want to sleep with her anymore. "Where did you get these, David?"

"I got scratched in the woods."

"Oh right, David. How stupid do you think I am?" she asked. She was furious. She walked to the stairs, pulling David with her as she went. She yelled up the stairs, "Emma! Emma come down here!" When the blonde emerged from her room and walked halfway down the steps, Snow turned David around and waved her hand in front of his back. "Emma, do you know what this is?"

"Oh, god, mom," she scowled, covering her eye line to David with her hand. "I really don't need to see the sex scratches you leave on dad." David dropped his head when his daughter revealed exactly what Snow had been thinking and exactly what David didn't want them to know.

"Oh, but Emma, see these aren't from me. I was just about to ask your father who his whore is."

David turned around to face the two women in the room and saw that Snow was standing there, her weight on one foot and her arms crossed. Emma, too, had her arms crossed over her chest, but now was crouching to sit on the stairs. "David is it true?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Snow, I just wasn't happy and whenever I'm with her I don't have to think about all of the bad things and I can let go of all the weight I feel on my shoulders. I can just be me and we just have fun without all this pressure I constantly feel."

"What pressure?"

"The pressure to be Prince Charming. The pressure to be King James. Snow White's perfect husband. To constantly be a hero instead of falling to my weaker urges and desires. Well, I did this time and I'm sorry, but a part of me really isn't sorry at all."

"How long? How long have you been doing this?"

"A while."

"How long is a while, David?" she screamed.

"A few months."

"Months? Months, David? How often? Do you sleep with her everyday?"

"Snow…no, just a few times a week. I'm sorry, my intention really wasn't to hurt you. At first it was just going to be one time, but then we just kept getting pulled back to each other."

"Oh my god," she whispered her realization. "You love her. You love whoever your whore is."

"She isn't a whore!" David raised his voice. "Don't you call her that!"

"Well who is she? Who is this home wrecker you've fallen in love with? What was it…was I not pretty enough? Was I not…what, sexy enough?"

"Snow, you're beautiful and plenty sexy. I just made a mistake, and then I kept making it and somewhere along the way I stopped thinking of it as a mistake and kept wanting to go back because I…I—"

"You fell in love? Sex I could handle, but you fell in love with someone else?"

"I'm sorry."

"Who is she, David?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I should tell you."

"David! Tell me who she is! I'm not going to go attack her or anything I just need to know. I need to know what person thought it would be ok to break up my family."

David rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and lowered his head slightly in an attempt to hide the redness that was creeping over his face.

"It's uh…itsregina," he rushed.

"I'm sorry, I could have sworn you just said Regina, but I know I can't have heard that properly." He nodded.

"I said Regina. She's…uh, yeah she's the woman."

"Regina?" Emma yelled, moving herself into a standing position. "What is wrong with you, David?"

"The woman who tore apart our family? You love the woman who tore our family apart? And now she's doing it again!"

"No! This isn't her fault. She asked me if I wanted to stop…I'm the one who didn't want to."

"David…I…I can't look at you. You have to go." David nodded and went to their room and packed a duffle bag of his clothes to take with him. He nodded at Emma on his way out of the apartment and she just looked at him sadly. Snow wouldn't catch his eye so he just walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

**it was supposed to be a one shot but I've gotten a few requests to continue! Also, thank the owner of the tumblr page loveskisslikedeath for the sex ideas in this! Enjoy! Please, pretty please review!**

* * *

It was nearly eleven when she heard a knock on the door. She stood from her bed and slipped a robe on over her shoulders, covering her mid-thigh length purple nightie. She walked down the stairs barefoot and made her way to the front door. When she opened it and saw David, she was so stunned she didn't notice he had the duffel bag with him.

"David? What are you doing here?" she asked, concerned.

"Uh…Snow knows. She saw the scratches, so I told her."

"Oh. Um, I'm sorry, I'm being rude. Please, come in, dear." She stepped aside to let him in the door. He walked into the foyer, dropping his bag onto the floor. He took comfort in her after she closed the door, wrapping his arms around her waist and lifting her feet off the ground. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and squeezed him tightly. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"You know," he started, setting her back to her feet. "I haven't been in love with Snow for a while. I love her, I always will, but something has felt off with us. I _should_ feel happy its over."

"David, it's still a really big chapter of your life that's ending. You shouldn't feel bad for being upset that it's over."

"Yeah. So, can I stay here for a few days? Just until I can find a place to live?"

"Of course. Do you…would you like a guest room or do you just want to stay with me in my room?" she asked.

"I'll stay with you…if that's really ok," he whispered, pulling her tightly against him. He lowered his head to place a light kiss on top of her head.

"Let's go get some sleep, then." She took his hand in her own and pulled him up the stairs. Once in her room she pulled off her robe while he stripped down to his boxers. She pulled him to the bed with her and waited for him to lie down on his back so she could rest her head on his chest. Once they were cuddled up together under the covers, she rubbed her hand on his bare chest, circling patterns against his skin with her index finger. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't know. She saw the gauze on my arm and demanded I take my shirt off and then she pulled off all the gauze. She made Emma identify what the marks looked like, just to try to humiliate me. And she said if it was just sex, if it was…then she could forgive that."

"But, what? She couldn't forgive the amount of times we've been together?" He just shrugged against the bed and kissed her head again.

"Can we just get some sleep?"

"Of course, dear."

* * *

When morning came Regina woke up first. She leaned up on his chest and looked at David's serene face. He looked so relaxed in comparison to how he had looked the night before. She hated herself for enjoying waking up next to him so much. Her heart swelled in adoration at how warm she felt in his arms all night.

She noticed him blinking awake and she smiled at him. Stretching her neck, she leaned up to give him a quick peck on his mouth.

"Good morning," she whispered.

"Good morning, Regina. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, and you?"

"I slept pretty good, thanks. You're comfortable to hold," he confessed, causing Regina to chuckle.

"Do you want breakfast?"

"Sure. But, uh, I think we need to talk about something first."

"What would that be, darling?"

"Uh…the reason that Snow couldn't forgive my sleeping with you…"

"Did you want her to? I mean, if you had to answer honestly, would you want to stay with her?"

"Let me get to that, yeah?" She nodded, so David took a deep breath in through his nose and prepared himself. "She said that she couldn't forgive it because it wasn't just sex to me."

"What do you mean?"

"She could tell that I…I don't know how to say this," he hesitated, rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the warmth that was rising there. "She could tellthatihavefalleninlovewithyou." He strung his words together in hopes that it would be easier to get them out.

"I'm sorry. I can't be certain what you just said, can you please repeat it?"

"I kind of have fallen in love with you."

Regina looked taken aback, but David noticed that she didn't look angry. Instead, a look of compassion filled her eyes and she sat up, turning away from him. He sat up with her and hooked his finger under chin and pulled her face toward him.

"Regina, can you say something, please?"

"I…I don't know _what_ to say. I thought that I was the only one who was starting to feel things and I thought it was because you're married and I'm just…alone, all the time."

"You're saying you feel things for me, too?"

"I am. I don't think that I'm _in love_ with you, necessarily. But I can see that it's probably not very far off."

"I can handle that."

"Then…let's go downstairs and I'll make us breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast was eaten and the dishes were in the process of being cleaned when David snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He began kissing her neck and pulling her robe off her shoulder, running his tongue along the skin there.

"David," she moaned, leaning her head back against him. "Mmm, don't tease me dear."

"I have no intentions of teasing you. Now tell me," he whispered, pulling her away from the sink and turning her to face him. "Am I allowed to fuck you on the dinner table?" He picked her up and carried her to the dining room, laying her down on the flat, smooth surface.

"Oh, you want to fuck me here? Let me guess…your little Snow White never would let you? It's unsanitary?" she teased.

"Right you are. So tell me…are you going to let me?" he asked, crawling over her on top of the table.

"You can fuck me anywhere you want to, David." She captured his lips in a hard kiss that consisted of clashing lips and teeth. He slid his hand down her body and shoved the hem of her nightie up, tugging her underwear down slowly. He flicked at her clit roughly, causing her to buck her hips off the table. He slid back off the table, kicking his boxers off and pulling her underwear the rest of the way off her legs. After that was done, he pulled her down the table so her hips were on the edge of the surface. He stood at the end of the table, pushing her legs open and pressing himself against her entrance. After teasing her for a few moments, he pushed himself into her, eliciting a whimper from Regina's throat.

David hooked his hands behind her knees, holding them in the air while he thrust inside of her. When she whimpered and asked him to fuck her harder, he hooked her right leg around his own hip and pulled her left leg up against his chest like he had the day before. He used the new position to grip her hips and pound into her roughly.

"Fuck, David, harder," she screamed. So he quickened his pace before pulling out of her.

"Come here," he demanded, pulling her off the table and turning her around. He bent her over the hard surface so her clothed breasts pressed hard against the table. He pushed himself into her entrance again and gripped her hips. He pounded into her while pulling her hips hard against his. He raised one hand and delivered a hard smack to plump ass. He wasn't sure how she would react to it, but when she grunted and then moaned, he figured she was ok with it and he repeated the action.

He heard a gasp behind him and turned quickly to ensure it wasn't Henry who was walked into the house to catch them.

"David! I was coming here to talk to her, to ask her to give me my husband back, and you're here having sex with her…again?"

"Snow, uh…I need you to turn around or something," David rushed. Regina was hurrying to cover herself up and she handed his boxers that she had picked up from the floor in the space next to her underwear. "Thanks, Regina."

"David, how…how could you come here? What you're going to shack up with her now that I kicked you out?"

"Snow, I told you…I love her. I'm sorry that it hurt you, I am, but…I love her, and she's who I want."

"I can't…I can't…" Snow stuttered before turning and leaving the house. After the door slammed, Regina looked at David.

"Well, that was the most interesting way I could have imagined being caught."

"Yeah," David whispered.

* * *

Snow stormed into the apartment and found Emma there.

"I take it, it went well," Emma joked after taking in her mother's appearance.

"Oh my god! I know why he fell in love with her! I went and I knocked and nobody answered, then I heard like a scream, so I went in to see what was happening—"

"Oh no, you didn't," Emma interrupted, groaning.

"Well, how was I supposed to know? And they were there, having sex, on the kitchen table! Well, not on it, but she was like, half laying on the table and he was penetrating her from behind! He always wanted to do that! Both things, anyway, and I never let him, and that's why he wants her! It's like…gods it's like porn!"

"Yeah, well she _could_ probably be a porn star," Emma teased.

"Emma, this is serious! This is hurting me! If he had just told me he was that unhappy with it…with our, sex life, I would have changed it for him."

"Mom…if he was unhappy, he was going to stay unhappy, there was nothing you could do about it. It just happens sometimes. I'm sorry that it had to happen to you guys and he really sucks for cheating on you, but it's kind of…life."

Snow just shook her head and cried.

* * *

The two had ended up falling asleep for a nap shortly after Snow left and when Regina woke up, still sleepy from the change in her resting pattern, she moved her hand down David's abdomen. Her fingers brushed along his dick, causing her to notice that he was hard. She wondered if he was dreaming. She reached into his boxers and took his length in her hand, rubbing the entirety of it.

"We never did finish what we started earlier," she whispered seductively once his eyes fluttered open.

"Mmm, no we didn't."

"How do you want me?" she asked.

"Turn over and get on all fours," he demanded. She listened to him and he knelt behind her. David slid his fingers the length of her slit, spreading her wetness along the entirety of her core. He pushed himself into her, and then placed his hand on the small of her back.

"Lay flat," he told her. She obliged, and once she was flat on her front against the bed he lifted her hips so her ass was raised slightly in the air. He moved his knees so they were on either side of her hips, straddling her to make the position more comfortable. He slowly moved inside of her for the first change of pace they had experienced. Neither of them was certain whether it was because they were tired or if it was because they had spent all their time together fucking, and just once, since he had said that he loved her, they wanted to make love.

There wasn't much she could do in her position, so she laid there while he moved inside of her, she moved one hand to her clit and rubbed slow circles while his dick pushed against her g-spot inside of her.

"Oh David," she moaned. "I…yes, just like that." It was their longest time ever, and after they had both finished, David collapse against her back, their bodies sweaty and slick laying together.

"Regina, I love you," he whispered after he slid off her and onto his back on the bed.

"Thank you, dear. I…I really care for you, David."

"You'll love me one day."

"I'm sure I will."


	3. Chapter 3

**Those of you reading this/favoriting/following/reviewing are the best! Hope you like this new installment! Reviews are amazing and super appreciated, so please feel free to leave one!**

* * *

"You've been kind of weird since Snow walked in on us the other day, David, are you alright?" Regina asked. It had been a couple of days since the pair had seen the other woman, but David's mood was a strange one. Sometimes he looked guilty and sometimes he looked amused and like everything he had ever wanted had come true.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, sighing slightly.

"Are you regretting your decision to leave her and come be with me?"

"No. Not at all. You're just about the only thing in this situation I don't regret."

"So, what's the problem, dear?"

"The way we were having sex the other day…I could see it in her eyes, that hurt her probably more than the fact that we were having sex."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, like I told you, Snow would never let me take her on the table. Or from behind. Actually she would never let me "take her" as it was, it was always making love."

"Mmm, and are there other things that Snow would never let you do that you want to try? How many naughty fantasies does the good prince have?"

"I don't really want to share."

"No? Well, then how am I supposed to make them all reality?" she whispered seductively, walking to him and straddling him where he sat on the couch.

"You're saying that if I tell you all of my fantasies, you'll make them happen?"

"I will to the best of my ability."

"Get me a piece of paper." She retrieved a pad of paper and a pen, handing them off to him and watching as he made a list. He handed her a list of six things and she sat next to him looking it over.

"These seem…manageable. But, you're going to research the second item and figure out how to make that as pleasurable as possible for both of us." He nodded and swallowed thickly; amazed that she was willing to try his entire list. Sure, it wasn't a list as dirty as he could imagine some men's lists get, but still, some of them were a little much to ask. Regina put the paper down on the table in front of them and straddled him again, moving her lips to his in a warm and gentle kiss. She bit his bottom lip to request entrance for her tongue and his lips parted immediately. She slid her tongue gently barely against the opening of his mouth, meeting his in the middle so just the tips of their tongues met, over and over. After the teasing caresses of their tongues were equally too much and not enough, David sucked Regina's tongue the next time it met his, closing his lips around it as much as he could and sucking hard on the muscles, causing Regina to release a throaty moan.

David flipped them so Regina was on her back on the couch and he was hovering over her and moving his hand down her stomach to the waistband of her pants. He slid his hand inside, his fingers finding her clit and rubbing circles on it. She whimpered and gripped his wrist, pulling his hand out of her pants.

"What are you doing?" he complained, breathing against her neck where he had just been kissing.

"I believe I said I was going to try things on your list for you. I was thinking we would just start with number one." David looked at her excitedly and she smiled her amusement at his pleasure of having someone so willing to please him sexually. "Why don't you sit back where you were sitting and I'll situate myself to make your fantasy come true?" She raised her eyebrow and he grinned before kissing her long and hard. She placed her palms flat against his chest and pushed him off her, chuckling at his reaction.

He moved himself and sat back on the far end of the couch and watched her stand up and walk around the coffee table to get to where he was. She pushed his knees apart and knelt between his legs, leaning her upper body against him, pushing her lips against his as her nimble fingers worked at his belt. He groaned as she moved down his neck and bit at his collarbone, and her hands moved to the hem of his shirt, tugging the fabric upward and off his body. She slid her hands down his muscled chest and abdomen, following them closely with her mouth, placing hot and wet kisses down his warm skin. When her hands met the top of his jeans, she unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down tauntingly slow. Regina moved her hands to the back of his pants, hooking her fingers in the tops of them and began to tug them downward and he lifted his bottom off the couch to help her pull them off his hips.

After she had him completely naked, she resumed her position between his knees and she took his dick into her hand, stroking it gently, but squeezing it in her strong hand. When he was fully hard she flicked the tip with her tongue and used her free hand to cup his balls and squeeze them gently. He groaned and tangled his hands in her hair, pulling her closer to him. He thought about his motions and looked at her face to make sure it was something she was ok with, and she must have understood what he was searching for and she smiled widely before snaking her tongue out again to place a long lick along his entire length.

Regina leaned back, crossed her arms over her body and gripped the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head. She then reached around her back and unclasped her bra, freeing herself from it and once again leaning forward to place her pursed lips on the tip of David's dick. She opened her mouth and lowered her head to take in as much of his length as she could. She hadn't ever performed oral sex on anyone before and it was something she was slightly insecure about. Sex was one thing she had never had a problem with, but she had always thought that using one's mouth in this way to please them was a more submissive act. It was an act that intended to please the other person and that was something she hadn't ever done in a sexual relationship. Still, she hoped this could be pleasurable for David.

He moved one hand back into her hair and the other down to knead her breast, pinching the nipple in his fingers and making her moan. He decided quickly that he liked making her moan while he was in her mouth, the vibrations it caused made him feel incredible. She put one hand back to gently squeeze his balls and the other gripped his dick, squeezing most of the length while she concentrated on sucking hard on the tip of his dick, pressing her tongue against him, flicking the tip of her tongue of the smooth, hard flesh.

"Gods, Regina that's amazing," he groaned as she worked at him. She ran her teeth gently down his shaft, gently nipping at the hardness and then smoothing over the skin with her tongue. When she reached the base, she ran her tongue over each of his balls, sucking one into her mouth at a time before returning to his dick. "Regina, I'm close. Where do you want me to come?" His voice was husky with his arousal and she smiled, knowing from his list how he wanted her to answer.

"Come in my mouth," she answered seductively, raising one eyebrow as she placed her mouth back over his and sucked hard, moving her hand quickly over his length, squeezing tightly. She felt his thighs tense under her forearms and she knew that he was getting closer with each motion she made. His breathing grew heavier and erratic and he had to force his eyes to stay open because he wanted to watch Regina as he finished in the warmth of her mouth. She flinched with the first pulse of his cum, but took the rest in stride before he saw her throat move with the swallowing of his seed. She licked him clean, then kissed her way up his stomach and nuzzled her face into his neck.

She climbed up to sit in his lap and it was only a moment before David flipped them again, kissing roughly at her neck and biting her pulse point. He moved his mouth down her body, kissing every point that made her squirm, concentrating specifically on each nipple, sucking them into his mouth one and a time before biting and soothing over the skin with his tongue. He moved down her slim, muscled stomach and dipped his tongue into her belly button before he moved once more, reaching the top of her pants. Once he reached the soft and sensitive skin there he grazed his teeth over the skin, flicking his tongue out and tracing along the line of her pants repeatedly until her hips were bucking uncontrollably from the pressure building between her legs.

Finally, he looped his fingers in the backs of her pants and ripped them down her body, taking her underwear with them and leaving her naked. He hooked his left arm under her thigh and slid that hand up to her breast, kneading it while he used his other hand to slide his fingers the length of her. He lowered his mouth over her clit and slid two fingers into her opening, pumping them in time to the work his tongue was doing against her clit. She dug her hands into his hair and pushed his head down to close what little space was left between them. He curled his fingers inward and closed his lips around her clit, sucking hard on the bundle of nerves until she was bucking hard against his face and screaming his name.

David moved up her body and lay down on top of her, nuzzling his face against her hair and smelling the vanilla and apple scent that was completely she. He groaned against her neck and kissed the skin there.

"Was that good enough to mark off your list?"

"Yes, Regina, it was better than I could have imagined."

"You've never had a blow job before?"

"Not to the point of finishing, no. And not since the Enchanted Forest."

"What? Seriously? Snow never…"

"No, I told you the list is made of things that Snow wouldn't ever do."

"Alright, well, I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Mmm, I did. Was it terrible for you? I saw you make a face when I first started…you know."

"It wasn't terrible. I mean, no it doesn't taste good by any means, but it wasn't terrible and I wouldn't mind doing it again. I mean, you go down on me all the time, so this way it's fair."

"Mm, I love you. And I love that you're willing to do this kind of thing for me."

"I wouldn't if I didn't care about you very much."

"You will say those words to me one day."

"Yes, probably." David pushed off of her, sitting up on the couch and pulling her into his lap so she was straddling him and he pulled her against him tightly, kissing her with as much energy as he could muster.

"Oh god, shit, put some clothes on," the pair heard from the doorway to the room. Regina groaned, recognizing the voice and looking over to see, sure enough, Emma Swan standing in the doorway to her living room where she was straddling the girl's father completely naked.

"Does any member of the Charming family knock?" Regina snarled, standing up and exposing her naked body fully to both blondes. She bent over and picked up her clothing, tossing David's to him as well as she started to dress. "Miss Swan, unless you wish to see as much of your father as you have now seen of me, I suggest you leave the room until we are finished dressing ourselves. When we are ready we can speak about whatever it is you are here for." Emma nodded and turned to leave the room, leaving the couple to dress and compose themselves. The pair walked out of the room to find Emma sitting at the dining room table and waiting.

"What are you here for, Miss Swan?" Regina asked as she and David took seats next to each other across from the other woman.

"I wanted to talk to you about you guys and Henry."

"What business is it of yours?"

"Well, he's my kid too, and he's currently staying with me, but he misses you and we need to work out some type of agreement concerning him."

"And have you or your mother told him where David is staying?"

"No. We figured that it was a conversation for you to have with him. That's your business and I don't want any part of it."

"Emma…" David started. "Are you, I understand that this was not the best move I made for the family that you've always wanted. And I know I shouldn't have cheated in the first place, I should have left before anything happened, or after the first time instead of cheating on Snow for months. I…I know that I was being weak, but I would like for it to not hurt our relationship. I'm still your father."

"David…I really don't want to talk about this right this second, but you know, eventually I'll be ok with it. I don't really ever want to see what this family's family tree looks like, but like you said, you're still my father, still Henry's grandfather and Regina's still Henry's other mom, so I'll have to deal with it."

"So when will you bring Henry over so I can talk to him?" Regina asked.

"Don't you want to make a custody agreement first?"

"I would love to. But I'm not sure that Henry will want to have anything to do with me once I tell him the news about David and me, so we should wait until after I speak with him."

"Alright. Tomorrow afternoon good?"

"Yes. I'll be here and David won't. Perhaps while Henry is here talking with me you can talk with your father and iron things out."

"Ok. See you guys tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Emma dropped off Henry, promising Regina that she would be nearby with David just in case Henry was upset at the former Queen's news. Regina nodded her out of the house and took Henry into the kitchen to make him some hot chocolate. She asked him if he wanted any snacks to go with it, and when he nodded she went to one of the cupboards and pulled out graham crackers and a jar of peanut butter. She grabbed a knife from one of the drawers and made her way over to the island to sit the package of crackers and the peanut butter in the space between them. Henry was sitting at a stool and Regina was still standing on the opposite side of the counter. She checked the milk for the hot chocolate and saw it was almost ready, so she poured the chocolate in and started to mix it before pouring it into two mugs and sprinkling Henry's with cinnamon before sliding it across the countertop to him.

"So…Emma says you have something to talk to me about."

"Yes Henry, I do. You aren't going to be very happy with me, but I told you I was going to be better for you, which means telling you the truth even when it scares me." She waited as Henry nodded and she offered him a smile. "Ok, sweetheart, you know how when people fall in love usually it isn't planned? Like, Rumple and Belle's story in your book?"

"Or grandma and grandpa?" he asked. Regina sighed.

"Yes, or like your grandparents." He nodded again and she smiled awkwardly. "Well, I sort of have been seeing someone and he fell in love with me."

"Do you love him?"

"I think…I almost do. My heart is very close to opening up for him."

"Ok…so what's this thing you have to tell me? Who is he?"

"It's David, sweetheart."

"What? My grandpa? No! He's supposed to be with Snow White!" Henry yelled, standing up.

"Henry, do not leave this kitchen, please. Just sit back down and we will discuss this." Henry looked at her warily, but did as she asked.

"I don't understand! How could you steal him away from her? They have true love!"

"Henry, darling, if they still had true love, it wouldn't have been able to be broken. You can be angry with me as much as you want, and I am very sorry that you are, but David and I are happy together."

"He makes you happy?" She nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"He does. He makes me very happy."

"So grandpa left grandma?"

"Yes, sweetheart. He's been staying here since he doesn't have anyplace else to go. You know, Emma and I wanted you to come here so we could discuss some kind of agreement where both of us could see you more often."

"Like, I would come back home and stay with you sometimes?"

"If you would like that, yes."

"I'm mad at you for stealing grandma's husband."

"I know you are, dear. But you will see how much happier we are together and I hope one day you will forgive me."

* * *

Emma and David walked around at the end of the street, where there was just a small sitting park with a couple of benches that nobody ever used. Emma was really trying here to get over her dream of having the perfect family. She had been reluctant to include Regina as family when she was just Henry's other mom, but now that she was his dad's girlfriend, it was going to be even harder to avoid.

"So…" Emma started.

"So?"

"You and Regina, huh? How did that happen? I mean, I don't need any of the details, I'm just curious why it started in the first place."

"I went over to her house to yell at her about something, I think you guys had gotten into a fight or maybe she and Snow had, I can't remember. But, I pounded on the door and finally, she opened it. Her eyes were red, like she had been crying and I think it was because she missed Henry. Anyway, she offered to let me come in and she wasn't going to show me any more vulnerability, so we just sat in her kitchen and drank coffee. Anyway, we ended up talking about the Daniel thing that had happened when you and Snow were in the Enchanted Forest and how she wasn't surprised Henry left her because everything she loves leaves her.

"I wanted to make her feel better, so I kissed her and then we kind of went from there."

"And what she just fucked so good that continuously cheating on mom wasn't an issue?"

"Well…I would feel guilty whenever I left, but when I was there…yes, your explanation would fit and then I started falling in love. We would talk a lot after and I got to know her. She's a complex person."

"Oh god, David, that's gross." He shrugged.

"Let's head back."

* * *

When the two blondes reentered the house, Henry and Regina were keeping small talk going and David led his daughter into the kitchen. The four stood awkwardly for a minute before Henry walked up to David.

"You're a mean person for cheating on grandma and leaving her! She was counting on you to be with her for her whole life!" he yelled.

David knelt in front of Henry. "Kid, I know I messed up and I'm sorry that I hurt Snow. But, I'm not sorry that I love your mom. I know you remember her being a good mom before you figured out the curse. You do, right?" Henry nodded. "Well, that woman who was your mom, that's who I got to know. The kind and caring person beneath the shield that your mom keeps up, that's who she showed me and one glimpse and I couldn't let her go. Can you understand that?"

"Well, I get that mom is really amazing since she stopped acting like the evil queen, but I still don't think the way you hurt grandma is right. And I want to come and see my mom, but I don't want to see you right now." David looked at Regina, seeing the pain in her eyes. She wouldn't kick him out because he just left his wife and had nowhere to go, but in doing that she would be sacrificing sleepovers with her son.

"I understand that, kid. I'm looking for an apartment anyway, so your mom will be all yours whenever you want her." Regina looked at him with eyes full of appreciation, further proving to him that he would do anything he could to get that look from her everyday for the rest of their lives.

"Alright, kid. Let's go back to the apartment and your mom and I will set something up later." Henry gave a sad wave to Regina and bowed his head as he walked by David, not even looking at his grandfather. After they were gone, David pulled Regina against him in an embrace.

"I'm sorry, dear. I was intending on just asking you to stay…if you wanted. But Henry…"

"No worries, I understand. Was he nice to you about it?"

"Actually, mostly yes. He's mad at me, and I know he still blames me a lot, don't think he's only blaming you. But, I think he can see how much I care about you."

"Good. And I hope he'll let me show him how much I love you, and maybe one day we'll be able to be normal."

"Maybe."

"But in the meantime…" he trailed off, lowering his mouth to her neck and kissing her lightly before he nuzzled into her.

"Hmm, do you have to go to work?"

"Not until later."

"Then why are we still down here talking?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No clue," he answered, swooping her into a cradle, her arms wrapping around her neck as he climbed the stairs as quickly as he could. Once he got to her bedroom, he lowered her to her feet and she responded by pushing him against the closed door.

Regina stood on her tiptoes to meet his mouth in a searing kiss. David slid his hands down the length of her torso and smoothed them over his hips until they came to a rest on her bottom. He grabbed her ass and pulled her into him, shoving her hips against his, knowing she would already be able to feel him hard for her. She gasped at the contact and licked his lips so he parted them, sliding his tongue out to meet hers. He pulled her blouse out of her trousers, nimble fingers unbuttoning her shirt until he could fully open it down the middle and push it off her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor. After she was free of the material, he led her to the bed, pushing her onto her back and hovering over her.

David bit at her newly revealed skin along her shoulders and chest, stopping to suck gently on the top swell of her breast. He kissed the skin between her breasts, rubbing the stubble on his chin against the smooth skin of the soft curves against either side of his face as he moved his mouth between her breasts. He slid his hands beneath her body and unclasped her bra, pulling it off her arms and tossing it somewhere in the direction of her shirt. He caressed the skin of her abdomen, following everywhere his hands moved with his mouth, kissing every inch of her warm skin.

Regina moaned at his ministrations, squirming against him, as she was unable to keep still. He moved up to her breasts again, taking one nipple into his mouth and sucking gently. He grazed his thumb over the other as he flicked his tongue on the one his mouth was covering before releasing it softly and moving his mouth to the other, repeating his actions.

"David, please…I need you," Regina moaned.

"Patience," he whispered against her breast before he moved his mouth down her stomach in slow and hot kisses. Once he reached the skin above the top of her pants, he ran his tongue slowly along the skin there, right below her tight abdomen muscles, on the sensitive skin above her pubic area. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them, with her panties down her hips and her legs. He kissed from her left ankle up to her knee, crossing over to her right knee and kissing down to her ankle.

"David," she moaned breathlessly. He smiled at her as he crawled up to lay down between her legs, kissing and nipping gently at the insides of her thighs, shifting back and forth between her right leg and her left until he came to her core, lowering his mouth against it and running his tongue along her opening.

Regina pressed her head back against the pillow and whimpered. She wanted David to fuck her, but she had to admit this feeling was incredible. It seemed like he was taking his time on purpose, she felt like he was worshipping her body and she hadn't felt like that before.

Little did she know that was exactly what David was doing, worshipping every part of her like he wanted to be able to for the rest of their lives. He sucked gently on her clit as he moved two fingers into her, pulsing slowly but keeping his fingertips hooked so he would brush along her sensitive spot with every pump.

It didn't take long for her to start bucking against him from the pressure building inside her and her muscles tightened around his fingers. He pulled his fingers out and licked them clean while he moved up her body, placing himself at her entrance. She thrust her hips down, trying to make him enter her, making him chuckle. He lowered his mouth to hers and moved one hand down to lead his dick into her core, biting her bottom lips as he thrust inside of her.

"Oh my god, David, yes," she groaned. "Fuck me, David, harder, please." He hadn't wanted to be hard or rough this time, but he would do what she wanted to please her so he drove his dick hard into her, thrusting his hips faster against her, grabbing her ass in one hand, lifting her against him to allow him to push deeper inside of her as he moved his other hand in circles on her clit. Regina propped herself on her elbows, cupping his neck in one hand and tangling her fingers in his hair with the other, directing his mouth to hers.

As his thrusts grew quicker, he began panting hard against her mouth and she kept whimpering, the sound was erotic and had David pushing over the edge. Regina tightened around him while his movements became erratic, both of them breathing heavily, their lips half an inch apart as Regina moaned through her orgasm and David grunted, collapsing against her, pinning her to the bed beneath him.

"Fuck, Regina."

"Yeah…everyday just gets better with you."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N-Anal sex warning. Hope you guys enjoy this kinky and naughty chapter. Thanks to Nic (aka thetruthbetween) for help with writing the after shower scene. Basically that conversation is all hers until the last few pieces of dialogue! Please review! Oh and this takes care of numbers 2 and 6 on David's list!**

* * *

It had been a couple of weeks since they checked off number one on his list, and while they had still been having sex, they didn't have much time to be adventurous. Between dealing with the fallout of everything, Henry coming over to spend the night, David moving out on his own into a small apartment and both of them were working. After the town had heard about the split between Snow and David and that Regina had been part of the reason for it, they had gone through their petitions to get her out of the mayor's office again. However, there really was no one that could run the town properly like she could, so they ended up letting her stay. David was still Emma's deputy and he spent a lot of hours working in the animal shelter as well, so their time together was not as frequent as it could be. David and Regina tended to spend a lot more time talking these days, with their time together, instead of just having sex. They spent their time getting to know everything about each other.

One Saturday though, they found that they both had the day off and Henry was spending time with Neal that day, so they could have all the time they wanted, all day and all night. When David showed up for breakfast, letting himself in and walking to the kitchen to find her cooking, Regina turned off the oven and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him hard and quick against her. She stood on her toes to catch his mouth in a kiss and slid her hands up his muscular chest and curled her fingers around his neck, pulling him down against her.

"I've missed you," she whispered when she broke the kiss.

"I've missed you too, like crazy."

"David?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I was thinking…I was thinking we might try the second item on your list today." David grinned widely, instantly excited at the words she offered.

"Really? Are you…are you sure? It's one of the um…you know, the more taboo ones."

"I'm sure. You want this, and as long as you don't hurt me, and you stop if I ask you to, I told you, I am willing to try everything." He grinned and nodded against her, pressing his mouth to her neck.

"Alright. Sounds amazing."

The pair ate breakfast, sating their appetites for everything except each other. Regina pulled David up to her bedroom shyly, his large hand grasped in her much smaller one. When they got to the bedroom, David slowly undressed her, kissing all of his favorite places on her body, her neck, chest, breasts, sucking each nipple, dipping his tongue in her navel and nipping at each slightly protruding hipbone. He walked around her, kissing along the back of her shoulders and all the way down her spine, licking the back dimples above her ass. He bit into her ass, first on the right side, then on the left. Everything he did had Regina burning, her body consumed by a fire that wasn't really there. She moaned and whimpered when he got to parts that made her want to squirm.

"Is it going to feel good for me?" she asked, trying not to sound naïve or nervous.

"I don't know, love. But I did a lot of reading like I promised, so I will do my best to make it feel good." She nodded.

"Ok. I trust you." She pulled him to her bed, opening the top drawer of the nightstand to reveal some supplies she had purchased.

"Which would you like?" he asked, looking between three different types of lubrication. She shrugged and told him to choose. He didn't really know much about it either, it was something new they were trying together, so he looked quickly between the three, reading the enlarged words on the labels and picked a silicone based one that was supposed to have desensitizing abilities and was supposed to feel really good. He shrugged as he put the other two back in the drawer and tossed it onto the bed next to Regina. He pulled off his shirt and stood in front of the brunette, putting one hand on her back and leading her down to lay on the bed. He hovered over her, pressing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

When he pulled back from their kiss, he moved his mouth down her body once again kissing her in all her sensitive places while one hand moved to her core and he ran two fingers along her slit. He groaned when he felt her wetness, biting into the smooth flesh of her stomach. She moaned, her hips rolling upward to meet him. When his mouth trailed all the way down to her clit, he wrapped his lips around her bundle of nerves and sucked gently, pressing his tongue hard against it and barely moving it. He pushed two fingers inside of her and slowly pumped in and out of her, still working gently at her clit.

The slow movements he was making had her whimpering, a sound that David found so incredibly sexy that he could barely contain himself. The strange slowness, which was always a new action to them, also had Regina bucking against him quickly, her body tensing sooner than normal. It had been too long since he'd fucked her and she was exploding rapidly as proof of that. Once she had finished coming hard against his face, David pulled his two fingers out and lowered his hand slightly, pressing gently against her smaller hole. Regina gasped, shocked.

"Sorry, continue darling, it just surprised me," she whispered when he stopped. He continued, pushing gently against her in small circles. He slid himself further down the bed until he was flat on his stomach with his knees bent and his shins against the bedframe. He moved his mouth down and replaced his finger with his tongue, rimming her in a clockwise motion. She moaned lightly. "I feel like that shouldn't feel good."

"But does it?" he asked, stopping for a minute and looking at her. She nodded, blushing, so he continued. She tasted clean, like her apple soap. He pulled away, biting her ass as he left. He grabbed the bottle of lube and dumped some onto his fingers, rubbing her smaller entrance gently, pushing the tip of his index finger inside her tightness. She gasped again with the pressure, but realized it didn't hurt as much as she expected. "Are you sure about this? We don't have to. I love you either way."

"It's ok, keep going. It's not so bad." David nodded and continued. He gently pressed another finger into her and slowly pumped in and out of her, preparing her body for him. She told him she was ready, so he pulled his fingers out and generously massaged some lubricant onto his cock.

"Should I move? Should I turn over?" Regina asked.

"No, no, I've read it hurts less missionary style." She nodded as he leaned down and kissed her. He kept covering his entire length in lubricant before gently pressing himself against her small entrance. "You're ready?"

"Yes," she breathed, both nervous and excited. He pushed slowly into her, checking her face to make sure she wasn't in pain. She flinched slightly before he was all the way inside, but once he was she relaxed and brought her hands to his shoulders. She smiled up and him and gave him an encouraging nod. He started pumping himself into her, slowly and when he found a good pace, he moved his left hand to push his fingers into her pussy. He used his right thumb to press against her clit and pumped his fingers into her to match his cock inside her extra tight opening.

"Fuck, David. Oh, faster, please?" He wasn't sure which she was asking for, so he quickened the pace of all of his motions. When he realized he was going to come he slowed his hips to concentrate on her, pumping his fingers and curling them inward while speeding up the circles his thumb was making on her clit. She tightened around him, gloriously, and started jerking with her orgasm. When she relaxed again, he pulled his fingers out, still working her clit and pumping his hips against her. He leaned down to kiss her, kneaded her breast with his free hand.

"Can you turn over?" he asked, earning a nod from her. He pulled out slowly, waiting for her to turn over and get on all fours. He pushed back into her gently, gripping her hips and pulling her against him. "Tell me if it hurts," he insisted, but she just shook her head. Lifting one hand, David smacked it down on her ass, hard and leaving a red print. He moved one hand up her spine until it tangled into the ends of her hair, pulling the tresses and forcing her head back. David spanked her hard again.

"Fuck Regina, I'm going to come. Where do you want it?"

"Come on my ass."

He groaned and waited until the last second he could, pulling himself out of her tight entrance, watching it close after he was out. He stroked his cock until his semen pumped in hot spurts onto the smooth and tan skin of her ass and lower back. He reached over to the nightstand and grabbed a tissue, wiping his juices off her.

"You're amazing Regina, you know that?"

"Mmm…so are you, dear," she whispered her reply, moving to stand on her knees. Standing up off the bed, she headed to the shower. "Would you care to join me?"

Excitedly, David jumped off the bed and followed her to her bathroom.

After they had showered and were lying together in bed, David watched Regina as she stared at the ceiling. "You okay," he asked, nervously.

"Fine," Regina replied, her voice blank.

David rolled onto his side, propping himself up on one elbow and cupped Regina's chin with his free hand, turning her face toward his. "Hey. Don't do that. Something's going on in that beautiful brain of yours, and I'd like to know what it is. You look upset."

"I'm not upset," Regina assured him, shaking her head slightly before pushing out a sigh. "It's just…I've never done that before. I've never been that submissive or that…" _dirty_—the word sounded in her head, sounding disturbingly like her mother.

"But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" David asked, sliding his hand up to cup the side of her neck, thumb tracing back and forth over her cheekbone. "You definitely came."

"Yes…" Regina admitted slowly. "But it was so…" she trailed off, frowning and tangling her hands together over her stomach.

David started guessing at the end of her sentence. "Hot? Taboo?—Dirty?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, a little surprised when color spread across Regina's cheeks as the last word. "There's nothing wrong with being a little dirty sometimes, you know."

Regina shifted on the bed, her shoulders drawing back and posture straightening despite her horizontal position. "I was a queen," she stated in her _royal_ tone. "Queens don't get 'dirty.'"

Shrugging, David said, "And I was a shepherd. Shepherds get dirty. Maybe this shepherd would like to roll around in the mud with his queen sometimes." Regina grimaced and David conceded, "Okay, bad metaphor. But the sentiment stands. If it makes me feel good and it makes you feel good, then there's nothing wrong with it. This is just between us, remember?"

Considering his words for a long moment, Regina finally nodded and relaxed into the mattress. "You're right. This is ours and we can enjoy it if we want to."

"Yes. Hey, come here," he whispered, pulling her into him to lay on his shoulder. Regina moved, laying her arms across his chest and resting her chin on her hands.

"David?" she hesitated.

"Yeah?"

"I love you." David smiled, moving his head back to look into her eyes.

"I'm glad. I love you, too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Slight bondage warning. Enjoy! Please review! Regina's outfit, if anyone wants to look it up, is the one that she wore in True North when she was talking to Hansel and Gretel's dad. David's is when he woke Snow from the cursed sleep! Thanks to Nic, aka thetruthbetween for helping with out with describing Regina's outfit, and with some suggestions about Regina's behavior!**

* * *

After finally coming up with a pattern for Henry's visits, Emma and Regina were mostly satisfied, Neal was the least happy with the arrangement, and Henry was getting closer to all of his parents. He still wasn't pleased with the idea of David and Regina, but he wasn't holding it against his mother, he was still just holding it against his grandfather. Each parent wouldn't have Henry on the same nights each week, instead they had a numbered day pattern; Regina would have him three days, Emma would have him three days, and Neal would have him two. Due to the 8-day rotation, it would turn out that they would each eventually get a whole weekend with him every month within their rotation. It wasn't the best pattern, but it was the most fair they could come up with. The five days in a row without him, though, were hard on Regina. She and David would take turns staying between her mansion and his small apartment.

It had been two weeks since their last list venture, which Regina still occasionally had uncomfortable feelings about, but mostly tried to remind herself that it really had been fairly enjoyable for her and nobody else would know. She and David had sex like rabbits, every time they were together, no matter how exhausted they were, no matter their moods, it seemed to be one of the only things that legitimately cheered them both up. Regina couldn't get over how amazing sex with David was, no matter how often they had it, or how long they had been doing it…it was incredible always. The only other people she had had frequent sex with were Leopold, who she hadn't chosen and didn't want, and Graham, and even with his fit body he wasn't nearly as enjoyable as David. Perhaps it was because she loved him that it didn't grow stale. Perhaps not, though.

Regina had gone to Rumple's shop to find the outfit David had been wearing when he rode to find Snow and kiss her out of her cursed sleep. After retrieving it from the back room, and paying the silly cost of a strand of her hair, Regina headed home with her surprise planned. She laid the black jodhpurs, white puffy shirt and ruby red suede jacket with the dark red cape over the railing to her staircase. She went into her office and wrote a quick note, placing it on top of the clothing. She didn't care if he wore his boots, she would leave that up to him...they were going to come off first, anyway.

Traipsing upstairs, she dressed herself, resting on the chaise lounge in her bedroom. She had text him nearly half an hour previous, and she was waiting patiently for him to arrive.

When David walked into the mansion, he kicked off his boots and called out for Regina. Hearing no response, he started toward the stairs, just barely noticing the note and clothing. He picked up the small piece of paper and read her perfect scrawl.

_Prince Charming,_

_ It's time to try the third fantasy on your list. However, if you are to see the Evil Queen…I get to see Prince Charming. Do dress up in your clothing, dear. Also…Snow is not off limits, I give you this warning because it would be silly for us to roleplay as Prince Charming and the Evil Queen if I couldn't use it against you that I managed to get you to cheat on Snow White. Mull over this for as long as you need to make yourself comfortable, but I'll be upstairs in one of my personal favorite outfits from the Enchanted Forest, just waiting for you, so don't take too long. _

_ Queen Regina_

_P.S. I don't do things halfway, but should you find yourself…uncomfortable, perhaps, feel free to say your daughter's name and I will stop immediately. Call Emma your safe word._

David swallowed thickly and found that it didn't really bother him to think about Regina bringing up Snow in that manner. After all, he had cheated on her and though it still sometimes made him sick that he had hurt her, he was happier with Regina than he had been in a very long time, probably ever. Not even bothering to go to a room, David clicked the lock on the front door and stripped himself of his clothing, pulling on his old Prince Charming outfit. He tried to steady his breathing, but his arousal at the thought of how Regina was waiting for him had his heart beating rapidly like a teenager before losing their virginity.

Climbing the stairs, David walked to her bedroom slowly. He pushed the door open, closing it lightly behind him and turning quickly to search for Regina. She was lying languidly, stretched along on her side on the chaise lounge until he caught her eyes. Once electric blue met chocolate, Regina sat up gracefully, and then stood. David swallowed again, staring at her.

Her top was silk brocade, long-sleeve, and fitted almost like a short riding jacket, if it wasn't for the lowest sweetheart neckline he'd ever seen, leaving most of her breasts bare. To avoid the shock and shame of a woman wearing pants (tight and black and leather), the top extended down in a three-quarter skirt, open only at the front to show those sinfully tight pants. Her legs ended with her feet in ankle boots with a spiked heel and he could hardly keep his arousal from taking over his entire body. The way she was standing, shoulders back, head held high, was completely the Evil Queen he had completely hated, yet also been extremely turned on by. Though…to be fair he didn't think that there was really any man in the Enchanted Forest who hadn't appreciated her body and her penchant for wearing extremely tight leather pants and seductively low necklines. A small sliver of her flat stomach showed above her pants line and it was all he could do to not drop to his knees and lick the skin there.

David wanted to stare at her a little longer, he wanted to take in her outfit and study every bit of her body, how her outfit hugged tightly against her perfect curves and her deliciously exposed breasts. Her thick necklace was an obstacle to her neck, but that could be done away with easily, or so he imagined. He didn't get to study her, though, because Regina didn't waste any time starting the game.

"Are you just going to stand there, _Charming_," Regina began, her voice lower than he had heard it in a long time. Her tone was dark and taunting, and it sent a shiver down his spine, taking him back to their old land when she was constantly hunting them. "Well? Are you going to tell me what you came here for?"

David searched for a response, but he couldn't come up with one. He was somewhere mixed deeply between legitimate fear at seeing the glint in her eyes that she had every time she thought she'd had them in the Enchanted Forest, and arousal.

"Snow could have done better. You can't even speak!" she taunted.

Clearing his throat, he finally mustered up a response. "I came to settle things between our Kingdoms."

"Settle things?" She stepped close to him, pressing a hand to his jacket, touching the embroidery on the front of it. David smacked her hand away and she looked taken aback but also amused. "I do see the appeal. But…I believe I've told you that before."

David gulped at the touch she insisted on giving him, even after he slapped her hand away. Focusing on her hair, all of it in the front pulled up in some kind of fancy do, but in the back there was a long ponytail trailing down her back, David tried to control his need for her.

Regina moved her palm off him, leaving her fingers on his jacket and trailing them down his front. When she reached the bottom of the bright red material and touched the smooth fabric of his jodhpurs, she could feel all of his muscles stiffen. She shifted her hand slightly, wearing a triumphant and mischievous grin. Her fingers were now trailing the front of his pants, pressing against his member that was, very clearly, hard and pressing against its encasement.

"Would you look at that? Prince Charming is showing desire for the Queen. What would your _dear_, _dear_ Snow White think?" her taunts almost convinced him that he was still with his wife and the Queen was still his enemy. "What would her pure heart feel if she knew that her good Prince was turned on by her Evil Step-mother?" She waited, allowing him a chance to reply. "What? No thoughts? Well, I do think she would be quite…disappointed, heartbroken even." She tightened her grip on the front of his pants, cupping him as best she could through his clothing, before pulling her hand away.

"_Enough!_" he yelled. Gripping her biceps, he pushed her away from him. "I don't want you, I'm not here for that." He was lying.

"Oh? Well, your body tells otherwise, but do tell me what you _are_ here for?" David watched as she positioned herself in front of a body length mirror and bent forward, exposing her breasts at a different angle through the reflection. He was a man controlled by his needs when it came to this woman and he would never be able to deny it. When she finally turned and faced him again, David stepped forward and aggressively reached for her arm, trying to pull her to him. However, his hand was slapped away.

"Oh no, dear," Regina teased. "You don't get to touch me. You don't get to touch your Queen."

"You aren't my Queen. Snow is my Queen."

Smiling wickedly at him, she asked, "Then why are you still here?"

"You will never be my Queen."

"Then you will never have me. Be gone." She tried to dismiss him with a wave of her hand but he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a rough kiss. She pushed him off her, using her magic as force, and he landed on his back on the bed. "What did I tell you? Now…now I _will_ have you…but you will not touch. You can't touch unless you swear fealty to your Queen. Your proper Queen. Me." Regina slowly pulled off her top, letting it slide down her arms and watched his eyes as they roamed over her bare chest. She unclipped her necklace and tossed it aside. Leaving on her pants and her shoes, she climbed on top of him and opened his jacket. Regina ripped open his white shirt and trailed her fingers down his muscular chest and stomach.

David tried to reach a hand up and grab her breast, but she waved her hand and his wrists were captured by leather cuffs, attached to a chain and held above his head against the headboard.

"I _said_, no touching." Pressing her hands against his chest to leverage herself, she rolled her hips against him, feeling his arousal through both their pants. She wanted him to touch her, but she wouldn't let him unless he did as she said. "You've already cheated past your _precious Snow White's_ forgiveness, you might as well allow yourself complete enjoyment. I guarantee that after today you'll never touch another body like mine again. You'll go back to your wife, guilty and sad but so, _so_ very satisfied and you'll live out the rest of your days loyal to her body. But your true loyalty will be to your Queen. Me. All you have to do is say it." Another wave of her hand and he was naked against the bed. She ground her hips against him again, the leather rubbing against him uncomfortably.

"I won't say it."

"But you don't want me to stop?" A slight shake of his head told her to continue. She waved her hand one more time and she was completely naked on top of him. She rolled her hips against him, his hardness pressing against her wetness delightfully. Grinning, she lifted herself slightly, holding his dick upright and lowering herself onto him. Letting him fill her before she moved, she closed her eyes and they rolled back into her head. She began moving against him, rolling her hips slowly, tauntingly. He would break soon. She scratched down his front each time she moved against him, leaving angry red lines on his skin.

Growling through clenched teeth, David spat, "Fine." Regina looked at him with a devilish smile.

"I'm sorry? I didn't quite understand what you meant?"

"I swear fealty to you, my Queen. Queen Regina."

"Oh good. That's what I thought." One last wave of her hand and he was freed from his bondage and his large hands were on her body instantaneously. He pulled on her long ponytail, yanking her head back as she moved against him, his free hand pinching and rolling a nipple hard between his finger and thumb. He tried to push his upper body up, he tried to hold her, but she pushed him back down on the bed and continued moving against him. David let go of her breast and pressed his thumb to her clit, still pulling her hair as his thumb made circles on the bundle of nerves. The animalistic noises she was making were pushing him close to the edge, her tightness surrounding him as she moved fluidly on top of him. His ministrations had her coming and hard, so he moved his hand from her hair to her hip and continued to help her roll her hips against him to let her ride out her orgasm. After she was finished, he held both her hips and lifted her, bouncing his hips in the small leeway the mattress gave and her body, pounding into her as best he could from his position beneath her. Before long, he was coming as well, his seed filling her and his body relaxing.

Regina rolled off him and lay on her side next to him, her cheek on his chest. They breathed slowly, trying to regain their breaths and composure.

"Fuck, Regina. That was…amazing."

"Yeah? I didn't upset you?"

"I imagined it could be worse, so no."

"Mmm, good," she replied, and he could feel her smile against him.

"So…Emma is our safe word?"

"Well, I figure it would turn us both off quickly enough to make us stop. And this way it's nothing either of us would ever accidentally say."

"That's very true." Stroking her bare back with his fingertips, he used his other arm to pull her tighter against him. "I am the luckiest man on earth."

"Oh yes. I think you are, dear."


	7. Chapter 7

**Guys, I am SO sorry for how late this is. I've had some crazy medical shit going on and I'm pregnant and sleepy a lot more, plus I went back to work recently and have a bit less time than I used to. But...the next update definitely shouldn't take as long. And reviews _really _do motivate me to update more quickly. On that note, please read the next part of this A/N for trigger warnings.**

**This is a chapter with rough sex and bondage, please don't read it if you have an issue with those. It also includes choking and other forms of consensual and welcome violence-during sex. No, I don't advocate for hitting your partner, but people can do in bed whatever they want to do, so please don't be offended. Hope you all like this update!**

* * *

"Babe?" David called as he walked into Regina's house. He knew she would have dropped Henry with Emma that morning, but she hadn't said anything to him other than to tell him to come over that afternoon. "Regina?"

"Upstairs!" He heard her voice faintly calling to him. Kicking his shoes off by the foot of the stairs, he began slowly walking the steps to the second floor. He slid his jacket down his arms as he climbed the stairs, his body aching from not resting the way he should have been, and being overworked.

"Regina, babe," he started. "I'm really exhausted, and I really hope you want to cuddle and sleep." He finished his sentence as he opened the door and his jaw dropped, as he looked her over.

"You were saying?" Regina asked in a low tone. She was standing beside the bed in a dark sky blue corset with shiny black fabric over the boning. The neckline was a subtle sweetheart with no straps and lace trimming. There was a black leather thong covering her bottom half and garters attached the corset to her thigh-highs. Her legs ended in pointed-toe stilettos, and David immediately needed her.

"Was I saying something?" he asked, walking toward her as his eyes roamed. He grabbed her face and pulled her toward him in a rough kiss. "What is this?"

"I was thinking it was possibly time to try out the next fantasy on your list. Though…I have an amendment to it."

"And what is that amendment?"

"If you get to tie me up and have your way…I will be tying you up later and having my way," she answered, raising an eyebrow, almost daring him to deny her.

Gulping audibly, David then released a groan. "Yeah, uh, no that sounds…fantastic." His left hand slid down her right arm until it grasped her fisted hand. When he looked down to see what she was holding, his eyes landed on a leather riding crop. "Oh."

"No no, dear. This is mine and I will be the only one using it." Unable to control himself any longer, David pulled Regina against him roughly and kissed her deeply. As he slid his tongue between her lips, she bit down hard on it, causing David to flinch away and look at the mischievously glint in her eyes.

"You want to play that way, then. Alright." Lifting her, David threw her hard on the bed, lowering himself over her and biting the top of her breasts. "You won't be needing this right now." He pulled the riding crop from her hand and tossed it on the floor. He reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out his silk tie they had used as a blindfold a few days previous. Capturing her wrists in one hand, he raised them to the top of the headboard, and began wrapping the tie around her wrists, twisting it around the small post in the center of the headboard.

Regina felt a rush of heat between her thighs and knew that David would find immense wetness there. After she was fully bound to the bed, David ran his hands down her arms, moving his right over one breast, pulling it out of the corset and pinching her nipple. His left hand trailed to her neck, pushing against the smooth skin and taking her breath away. A strangled moan released from the tightness in her throat and after a moment he moved his hands to her back, pulling at the silk lace that was keeping her corset in place.

Once the corset was loose on her waist, David pulled it down her body, unclipping the clips from her thigh-highs and sliding it over her shoes. He then found that her leather thong had eyelet hooks in the front corners that hooked the straps on, so David released them and tossed the fabric away. Regina laid on the bed, arms tied above her head, causing her breasts to shape deliciously, dressed only in her thigh highs and stilettos. David knelt between her feet for a moment, his eyes devouring her body before he crawled back up to her and bit her clit. Regina's hips bucked at the contact, rough as it was.

David left deep bite marks up her torso, flicking his tongue against each one after, to soothe them. With Regina squirming beneath him, it was hard for him not to move straight into fucking her, but he wanted to enjoy her being somewhat submissive while he could. He ran his hand up her body until it cupped one breast, squeezing it and biting her nipple roughly. He then moved to the other, squeezing, biting and dragging his teeth along the flesh.

Settling himself between her thighs, he ran two fingers down her slit, coating his fingers in wetness and bringing them to her mouth. "Suck," he directed. Regina parted her lips slightly and David pushed his fingers in, pushing them against her tongue and the inside of her cheek. Once they were clean, he dipped them back near her opening.

"David," she moaned weakly. "Please."

"Please, what?"

"Please fuck me," she breathed. David pushed his two fingers into her, pumping into her roughly, causing her to squirm against him. "Oh, David."

"Hush!" David demanded, pushing his hand once more against her throat to silence her, while he continued pumping his fingers into her, adding his thumb to roll against her clit. All she could do was moan, light droplets of tears dripping from the corners of her eyes from the pressure. Still, she didn't say the safe word of his daughter's name.

Releasing her throat to let her breathe, he smacked the side of her breast, leaving a red handprint on the soft flesh. She let out an undignified noise that David found extremely sexy and he shoved his fingers harder into her as she bucked her hips against him. Once he felt her tightening around him, he pushed against her throat once more, choking her as she came, more violently than he had ever seen her in all their time together.

Moving his fingers from inside her, David stood and pulled his clothes off, before returning to kneel between her thighs. He lowered himself to her entrance, watching as she moved her hips in an attempt to make him enter her. Using both hands, David shoved her hips bones down, pushing her ass into the bed and shoved his cock into her, causing her to gasp in surprise. He wrapped his hands around to the backs of her thighs, lifting her ass into the air and digging the tips of his fingers into the soft flesh as he pounded his cock into her. Reaching one hand up, David smacked her breast again, eliciting another moan from her.

Dropping her hips back against the bed, David moved one hand to thumb her clit, using the other to squeeze her breast and pinch at her nipple. Once he felt her tightening around him he pushed a finger into her mouth, pushing down on her tongue as she sucked on it. Taking her clit between his thumb and the side of the middle knuckle on his pointer finger, he pinched it hard until she bit down on the finger in her mouth and bucked erratically while she came. Once she finished, David released her clit and slammed himself hard into her, letting his own finish come quickly after hers.

Collapsing on top of her, David kissed Regina's shoulder and reached up to untie her wrists. She immediately brought her hands down to grasp the back of his neck, directing his mouth to hers in a tender kiss. After pulling away, David tenderly touched the tip of his nose against her cheek and kissed her jaw.

Humming, he breathed in her scent. "I love you so much, Regina."

"I love you too, David," she answered with a chuckle. "Good time so far? Did you enjoy having me tied up, dear?"

"I did. I want to do it again, someday…but I definitely like you being able to touch me even better."

"I will be touching you plenty when it's my turn to tie _you_ up. And I _will_ be using that riding crop."

"And when will that be?"

"Whenever you're…up for it again," she teased, raising an eyebrow. "Did you enjoy getting extra rough with me?"

David blushed, which Regina completely adored and she kissed his cheeks while waiting for an answer. "I did. I…really did. I…I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"Darling, we have a safe word for a reason, and had you hurt me, I would have used it. I actually wouldn't mind if you were like that more often. It was…kind of hot." Groaning, David pressed a hard kiss to her mouth, and Regina felt him growing hard between her legs.

"You…woman…this is going to kill me," he stuttered through clenched teeth. "When did you become the person I can't live without? I can't…resist?"

"I think it was probably the first time…I'm just that good," she teased, rolling them over so she was straddling his hips.

David brought his hands to her waist, squeezing her and pulling her down on him, kissing her as she rolled against him. Regina grabbed his wrists and pulled away. Smirking, she climbed off him and headed to her closet.

"Where are you going?" David asked.

"I told you…you got your turn, now I get mine." She found three scarves and walked back to the bed where David was. Grabbing his ankles, she brought his feet together and wrapped one scarf around them, tying them together tightly. Next, she used the tie he had used to draw one arm up, tying his wrist with one end of the tie and knotted the other end around one of the corner posts. Repeating the action on the other wrist with the other end of the bed using a scarf, she smirked at him. Regina then used the last scarf to cover his eyes, cutting off his vision. "Now…I'll be right back."

Regina cleaned herself of David's earlier release, wanting to taste fresh for him. When she reentered the room, she smiled at him, enjoying seeing him tied up.

"You know…there were many times in the Enchanted Forest that doing this to you crossed my mind."

"Is that so?" he asked, grinning at her, though he couldn't see her.

"Oh, it is." Picking up the riding crop and standing beside the bed, she smacked it against his abdomen once, watching as his muscles tensed afterward. "You are delicious, David." Kicking of the heels she still had on, Regina stepped onto the bed and walked over the soft mattress until her feet were next to his chest. Kneeling, she put her weight on her knees on either side of his head, the tops of her feet resting on his shoulders. Lowering herself to his mouth, Regina slowly rolled her hips, riding his mouth once she felt him flick his tongue out to touch her. Still holding the riding crop, she grasped the headboard with both hands. David moved the best he could, pressing his nose against Regina's clit while his tongue worked at her opening. She continued rolling against his face, moaning with every twitch of pleasure she felt. Before long she was pushing herself down hard on his mouth, the pressure releasing and causing an explosion throughout her body. Licking as much of her wetness as he could, David breathed in the scent of her release and smiled against her clit, flicking his tongue against it and pushing Regina through more intense aftershocks.

"If that's what will happen every time you tie me up, feel free to do it more often," David teased.

Chuckling, Regina climbed off him and moved herself down his body. She covered his mouth with hers, kissing him roughly, ending it in a harsh bite on his bottom lip.

"Did I tell you that you could speak?" Taking her hint, David didn't respond, just waited as Regina moved on him, currently sitting on his muscular stomach. He could feel her heated wetness against his abdomen and it was driving him crazy. Finally, she moved her opening to hover over his hardened cock, guiding him inside her as she lowered herself onto him, her breath hitching at the deep penetration. "Ohh," she moaned as she made her first movement on top of him. "David."

"Yes?"

"Fuck me." Glad to, David moved his hips, raising them each time Regina brought herself back down onto him so he could pound himself into her. He desperately wanted to grab her breasts, instead he groaned and kept moving inside of her. Raising her riding crop, Regina slapped it down against his chest, the leather hitting him square on his left pec. The action earned a grunt from David, even as she watched him hiss through his teeth, he didn't call out their safe word either. Repeating the action with the riding crop twice more, Regina lowered herself down to lick the bright red marks on his chest, kissing them afterward.

Neither of them realized that the door was cracked open, nor did they realize that Henry saw them and was scared of what was happening. Quickly, Henry stepped away from the door and text Emma that his mom was hurting David and to please come inside. Faster than he expected, Emma was jogging up the stairs as quietly as she could.

"Fuck, Regina," David groaned. "I want to see you…please?" Regina complied, using one hand to untie the scarf covering his eyes and pulling it away before she lowered to kiss him roughly. Moving back so she was sitting straight up on top of him, Regina rolled her hips and smacked him once more with the riding crop, this time the leather whipped the tender flesh on his neck.

It was that exact moment that Emma stood by the door, looking in quickly, expecting to see Regina using magic against her dad. Instead, she saw him being smacked with a riding crop, his head instinctively rolling to the side, his eyes catching hers.

"Emma?" he choked. She stepped back from the door, whispering to Henry to go downstairs.

"Why are you using the safe word? I didn't even hit you hard," Regina complained lightly, shrugging and tossing the toy to the side. "It doesn't matter." Continuing to roll her hips against his, she placed her hands on his chest.

"No, Regina…Emma was at the door, I saw her. We need to stop."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I swear to god, David, if you are right, I am putting a protection spell around this house to keep your family members out." She moved off him, pulling a robe over her shoulders and untying the two scarves and the tie that were all binding him. He pulled his pants on quickly, grabbing his shirt and the pair made their way to the door, stepping into the hall to find Emma, just as David had suspected.

"What the hell?" Emma asked as she turned to face them.

Regina shrugged. "It isn't really anyone's business what we do in our free time."

"That was something I never needed to see. Or…hear. God my _name_ is your safe word?"

"It is certainly something neither of us would ever say on accident during play time," Regina teased.

"I'm going to be sick. David this is…your relationship is…I just don't even know. I'm pretty sure this is worse than walking in on you and Snow, and you are both related to me." Visibly shuddering, she looked everywhere but David's eyes.

"What are you doing here in the first place, Miss Swan?"

"Henry wanted to come get some things he forgot to pack. He saw you, and thought you were hurting David and messaged me to come inside."

"Henry saw?" Regina's face dropped, a stricken look crossing her features. "That's not good."

"No, it isn't. And I am so not going to be the one to explain this to him. That is on you." Regina hung her head and nodded.

"Where is he?"

"I don't know…downstairs somewhere." Regina moved to find Henry, leaving Emma and David alone upstairs.

"I cannot keep finding you two in compromising positions. This literally tortures me. I'm going to have nightmares for weeks." David shrugged at her.

"Emma, it isn't like I intended for you to find us. We were just…experimenting."

"Experimenting? Like with _more_ things mom wouldn't let you do?"

"Emma!"

"Well, she told me about when she found you, and uh…it kind of just added up."

"This isn't a discussion we need to have."

"I just…my son lives here sometimes, can you please tell me that you guys don't do this kind of shit when he's around?"

"We don't, I swear. Regina would never…I would never. And I hardly come over when he's here, just sometimes for dinner when he's being willing to give me that chance he's working on."

"Alright," Emma conceded with a shake of her head.

"Henry?" Regina called lightly when she saw her son sitting in the kitchen.

"Mom?" Henry turned and she could see that his cheeks were stained with tear streaks and his eyes were red.

"Darling…are you ok?"

"Mom…were you hurting David? I thought you were done being the Evil Queen! I thought you were done hurting people!"

Cringing at his words, Regina walked over across the kitchen to stand on the opposite side of the island from where Henry was sitting.

"Sweetheart, I wasn't doing anything evil."

"But you were hitting David with that…that thing you were holding, and he was tied up."

"Honey, sometimes when grown ups are together, when they are being intimate with each other, they like to do different things to change things up. Yes, I was hitting David with that…thing, and he was tied up, but it was a decision we made together, and it wasn't hurting him in a bad way."

Henry scrunched his forehead in a frown and looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure I understand."

"Henry, I know that you know where babies come from; when a man and a woman have sex. Sometimes, when they have sex, they use…toys and those toys help to make it more fun, in a different way. That's what David and I were doing. Am I being clear?" Shifting to stand on her other foot, Regina grasped her hands together in front her on the counter.

"So…he wanted you to do those things?"

"Yes."

"So he likes being hit?"

"Um…well, no I don't think he does, in general. Sometimes, when people are having sex, different senses are heightened and pain can feel really good. But…it's always something that should be discussed beforehand and never done without permission. So…don't ever do anything like what you saw without consent, ok?"

"Eww mom!" Henry whined. "I haven't even kissed a girl yet!"

"Good. I'm glad. You should…take your time with that."

"Can we stop talking about this now?"

"Oh god, yes," Regina breathed, sinking into the counter. She was completely relieved that the moment was over and that she had a few days coming without having to see Henry. Ordinarily, not having him around made her sad, but this was one string of days she would be relieved for him to be gone.

* * *

**That wasn't too bad, now was it?**


End file.
